1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner used in a recording method such as an electrophotographic method, an electrostatic recording method, a magnetic recording method, or a toner jet method.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, color images have been widely employed in digital full color copying machines and printers, and there are increasing demands for image quality improvement. A color image original is subjected to color separation with color filters of respective colors of blue, green and red, and then, a latent image corresponding to the original image is developed with developers of respective colors of yellow, magenta, cyan and black. Therefore, coloring power of a coloring agent of each color contained in the developer largely affects the image quality. If a pigment is used as a coloring agent, it is necessary to sufficiently refine the pigment to be homogeneously dispersed in a corresponding one of various media.
As coloring agents for a magenta toner used as a color toner, a quinacridone pigment, a thioindigo pigment, a perylene pigment and a diketopyrrolopyrrole pigment, a xanthene dye, and a monoazo dye pigment are known, and use of a dye for improving coloring properties has been reported.
For example, a xanthene dye (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-80478 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-34980) and a methine dye (see German Patent No. 4,217,973 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-195570) have been reported. A dye has, however, a problem of low light resistance in general, and even now, a coloring matter improved in light resistance is desired to be developed.